


Blood Upon the Heart

by KariahBengalii



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Court Trial, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's bleeding in the middle of the desert and Dom's having some odd realizations among his panicky thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Upon the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my lack of knowledge regarding courtroom proceedings.

Blood. So much blood. And Brian. Brian, bleeding out on the ground, battered and bruised from being in that car when it rolled with cuts and gashes, various lacerations everywhere. Blood. So much blood. Gushing out from between Dom's hands. And Brian, telling him to leave. The cops are coming, and he'll be okay, and isn't that a bitter reminder? That they're not on the same side. That Brian's a cop. But Dom doesn't care. Not really. Sure, he's mad that Brian was playing them. But he's remembered that when it mattered, when it counted, Brian saved their lives. Brian let them go. Dom's forgiven him. He's hurt, sure, but Brian's become a friend to him.

So Dom's terrified when Brian's laying there, bleeding. Less so than when he saw Braga standing over Brian as he crawled from the wreckage, certainly, though still. And when Dom saw that gun pointed at Brian's head he'd panicked. Floored the gas pedal, hoping to be there in time. He was amazed he hadn't hit Brian. It had been so close. And he'd been terrified. And then relieved because Brian was okay, he hadn't hit him. But then terrified again at the extent of Brian's injuries. Blood. Everywhere, blood. And Brian, begging Dom to go, to leave him, but Dom can't. He can't leave Brian and he can't run from the feds again. He can't. So he stays, trying to stop Brian's bleeding, desperately trying to staunch the flow.

And then he realizes. Realizes what Brian meant to him. Still means to him. And he knows he can't leave. He'll never be able to leave. Because Brian…Dom hadn't realized it before, of course, but Brian's…more important than even Letty had been. Far more so. And Dom's scared of himself when he realizes what he'd do for Brian. Brian's begging, pleading, for Dom to leave. Dom says no, that he's done running, and that means more than one thing. He's done running from the law, and he's done running from his feelings for Brian. He can admit them, if only to himself. And Brian's telling him to go, demanding it, but Dom realizes that Brian cares. And if Brian cares then he's sorry. And Dom doesn't think. He just leans in and kisses Brian full on the mouth.

For a second, Brian doesn't respond, and Dom thinks he may have made a mistake, but then Brian kisses him back and it's sloppy and messy with tongues and teeth and it's wonderful.

"I'm sorry," Brian says.

"Nothing to be sorry for," says Dom, "you've already made up for it."

And then the cops come nearer and Dom pulls away. Brian looks at him, eyes glazed and panting, and damn it! still covered in blood. And the cops come. The feds take Dom into custody, and then they take care of Brian.

Brian's okay by the time of his trial. He's recovered and there, sitting with his arm around Mia, but not too tightly. It rests gently on the back of the bench. There is space between them, and Dom knows Brian told her. That was good. Mia shouldn't be hurt. 

Brian testifies. Says Dom did a ton of good things, that it makes up for the bad ones, and Dom can hardly believe the web of lies he spins.

Dom's too busy watching Brian to hear his sentence, but then Brian gets up and leaves, anger oozing out of him, and Dom knows it's not good. Dom watches him until he's out of sight. And then he realizes that Mia is waiting.

When he's allowed, he walks over to her, gives her as good of a hug as he can. "I'm sorry," he says, and he knows he's apologizing for many things. He's sorry that he's going to jail. He's sorry that he couldn't be a better big brother. He's sorry that she no longer has Brian, but he's not sorry he does. He's sorry about leaving her and Brian alone.

"Don't worry about it," is her response as she hugs him tightly, and Dom knows Brian is already planning something, that Mia is involved, and that Dom won't be spending much time in prison, if any at all. Dom's betting he won't even get there.

When he pulls away from Mia, he grins, and then an expression of contentedness covers his face. An eternity with Brian and Mia and the rest of the gang by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ffnet


End file.
